Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves (1987) Season 1
Cast Leonardo: Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker; As an anthro wolf) Donatello: Double D (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy; As an anthro wolf) Michelangelo: Rockruff (Pokemon; As an anthro wolf) Raphael: Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy; As an anthro wolf) Extras with Link, Double D, Rockruff, and Eddy: Gray (The Jungle Book (2016)), Ed (Ed, Edd, n’ Eddy; As an anthro wolf), Toon Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker; As an anthro wolf), Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic Forces OC characters) Splinter/Hamato Yoshi: Balthazar Blake (The Sorcerer's Apprentice; As a mutant rat) Extra with Balthazar/Teng Shin: Veronica (The Sorcerer's Apprentice; As a mutant rat) Shredder/Oroku Saki: Horvath (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) Extras with Horvath: Muska (Laputa Castle in the Sky; As Shredder’s serious side), Captain Hook (Peter Pan (1953)), Ruber (Quest for Camelot), Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Zorg (The Fifth Element), and Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) Krang: Creeper (The Black Cauldron) Extras with Creeper: Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam), Malefor (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy), Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas), Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift), and Gnasty Gnorc (Spyro the Dragon) Bebop and Rocksteady: King K. Rool, Kaptain Skurvy, General Klump, Krusha, Kutlass, Green Kroc (Donkey Kong Country TV Show), Harry, and Marv (Home Alone; As a mutant coyote and orangutan respectively) April O'Neil: Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) Extras with Kiki: Chihiro Ogino (Spirited Away), Sophie Hatter (Howl’s Moving Castle), Satsuki and Mei Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro; With Satsuki in sundress), Nausicaä (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind), Therru (Tales from Earthsea), Haru Yoshiaki (The Cat Returns), Sheeta (Laputa Castle in the Sky), Kairi, Xion, Aqua, and Namine (Kingdom Hearts 3) Casey Jones: Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service) Extras with Tombo: Haku (Spirited Away), Howl Jenkins (Howl’s Moving Castle), Kanta Ogaki (My Neighbor Totoro), Arren (Tales from Earthsea), Asbel (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind), Baron Humbert von Gikkingken (The Cat Returns; As a human), Pazu (Laputa Castle in the Sky), Sora, Riku, Terra, and Roxas (Kingdom Hearts 3) Leatherhead (Ally version): Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective), Mushu (Mulan), and the Nerdlucks/Monstars (Space Jam; They'll turn good near the end of Season 1 after the Wolves kidnap them at first to make them help in solving the mystery of the Mousers) Karai: Ashitaka and San (Princess Mononoke; Same with Fidget, Mushu, and the Nerdlucks/Monstars, and in this fanmake, San's Balthazar and Veronica's daughter) Neutrinos: Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Ignitus (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy), Jiji (Kiki’s Delivery Service), Mini-Totoro (My Neighbor Totoro), Calcifer (Howl’s Moving Castle), and Teto (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind) (Jiji, Calcifer, Mini-Totoro, and Teto stay to live with Kiki and Tombo’s group at the end of Season 1) Vernon Fenwick: Kevin (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Irma: Olette (Kingdom Hearts 3) Extra News Studio Allies: Sosuke (Ponyo), Hayner, Pence, Ventus (Kingdom Hearts 3; With Ventus as Olette’s boyfriend), Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny (Pokemon), Aladdin, Jasmine (Aladdin), Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy Pevensie (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe), Jimmy Neutron, and Goddard (Jimmy Neutron) (With Officer Jenny being part of the NYPD, the only cop who trusts the Wolves since Season 1 Episode 1) Burne Thompson: Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) Baxter Stockman: Ozzy and Strut (The Land Before Time 2; As humans) Stone Warriors: Stays the same and Captain Gutt's crew, except Shera (Ice Age: Continental Drift) Episodes Season 1 Episode 1: Wolf Tracks Plot: Kiki O'Neill's group, after getting rescued by the Wolves from a mysterious villain's henchmen, decides, along with Ventus' group, to trust their saviors and with their help, find a story on the mysterious thefts on technology equipment and why an evil army called the Scepter Clan, want to steal them. Season 1 Episode 2: Tombo Jones and his Group, Outlaw Heroes Plot: While trying to locate the Morganadrome, the Wolves and Kiki and Ventus' groups discover a group of vigilante boys, lead by Tombo Jones, rescue a little girl named Chihiro Ogino from getting mugged by the Scepter Clan. Afterwards, they decide to temporally work together in their search, only to get captured by the same henchmen that almost attacked Kiki's group, and then work together again to escape. Season 1 Episode 3: Enter Horvath the Shadow and his Group Plot: After a group of villains led by Horvath AKA the Shadow are advised by another group of villains from Dimension X led by Creeper to make their own mutant army, they use their robots to capture some animals from the Central Park Zoo and after taking their blood samples, returns them. Then they use the blood samples mixed in the Mutagen samples on their henchmen to make them powerful. And when Balthazar and Veronica are captured to be used as bait to lure the Wolves into a trap, the Wolves spring into action to rescue their beloved mentors and face the new evil mutants with their allies' help. Season 1 Episode 4: A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Plot: After Horvath's group and their henchmen hire Ozzy and Strut Goldsmith into building an army of robots called Mousers to exterminate Balthazar, Veronica, the Wolves, and their human friends, our heroes must find a way to shut them down; And to do so, they kidnap Fidget, Mushu, the Nerdlucks/Monstars, Ashitaka, and San and make them help out. All the while, San, while she, Fidget, Mushu, the Nerdlucks/Monstars, and Ashitaka develop Stockholm Syndrome towards their enemies during the course of solving the mystery, will discover the shocking truth behind her origin since Balthazar and Veronica's banishment from the Scepter Clan years ago from Balthazar and Veronica. Season 1 Episode 5: Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Plot: After making the Wolf Van, the Wolves and their allies go after the Morganadrome again, only to encounter and meet a group of creatures from Dimension X led by a wise dragon named Ignitus after the said creatures cross over to the real world through a portal activated by Horvath's group in the Morganadrome. There, our heroes discover from their new Dimension X friends about Creeper's group's evil ambitions and decide to work together to get Ignitus' group home and prevent an upcoming war-torn world conquest. Season 1 Episode 6: Horvath and Balthazar-Veronica'ed Plot: After discovering from Horvath's group's message that they have an Anti-Mutagen Gun to restore a mutant-turned human back to normal forms, the Wolves and their allies decide to fight against the enemy to get it and turn Balthazar and Veronica back into their human forms again. But little do they, except Balthazar and Veronica, know, that it's all a trap set by the enemy. For series: Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves (1987) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies